1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant sitting seat to be provided in vehicles such as an automobile, an airplane, a ship, and a train, and particularly to a recliner attachment bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
In regard to an automobile seat, such a technique has been developed that a closed-section structural material is used in a side frame in a back frame of a seatback in order to achieve weight reduction while securing a necessary strength (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-193586 (JP 2013-193586 A)). In the back frame, in order to attach a recliner, a bracket is fixed to a lower end of the side frame made of the closed-section structural material.